Troublesome Love: Stupid Love Letter
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Sekuel Troublesome Love tapi bisa dibaca sendiri. ShikaTema. R&R! Summary: Shikamaru mengirim surat untuk Temari. Summary gak mutu, baca aja deh!
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ini adalah sekuel dari Troublesome Love tapi bisa dibaca sendiri juga sih. Pokonya silahkan baca aja deh. Dan jangan lupa review!!!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan milikku!!!!

* * *

_Konoha, bula X tanggal O_

_Untuk Temari_

_Dari Nara Shikamaru_

_Ok, saat kau membuka pertama surat ini kau pasti terkejut. Aku bisa membayangkan kau berpikir "ada apa pacarku yang malas ini mendadak mengirimiku surat? Bukankah itu terlalu merepotkan baginya?" ya....ya.....aku bisa membayangkan wajah heranmu dan juga mungkin kau sedang tertawa._

_Aku bisa membayangkan melihat orang-orang Suna terkejut mendapati Kazemaki, burung elang tercepat Konoha mengantarkan sebuah surat cinta. Mungkin mereka berpikir Konoha sedang diserang Akatsuki namun yang mereka temukan adalah surat pribadi biasa. Aku bisa membayangkan hal itu sambil tertawa. Maaf ya, aku harap surat ini sampai ke tanganmu._

_Memakai burung itu adalah ide nakalnya Naruto. Kau tak akan percaya, saat aku menulis surat ini mereka sedang membuat rencana untuk menculik seekor burung. Kuulangi seekor BURUNG!!! Oh ada apa dengan dunia ini!? Sekelompok chuunin menculik seekor burung penting untuk mengantarkan surat!? Ya....aku tahu kau pasti sedang tertawa sekarang saat membaca ini. Mereka? Oh ya, bukan hanya Naruto dan aku. Ino, Sakura, Chouji, Sai juga ikut membantuku. Kami benar-benar gila, mungkin ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku sedang dihukum oleh Godaime-sama bersama mereka._

_Kenapa aku tak menghentikan mereka untuk menculik burung itu? Ya.....karena kupikir, itu adalah ide bagus. Kau tahu kan cuaca padang pasir sangat ekstrim? Orang saja bisa mati kehausan di sana, apalagi dengan seekor burung dara biasa!? Aku ingin mengirimkanmu surat bukannya mengirimimu burung dara panggang._

_Ok, aku mengoceh sangat tidak jelas. Mungkin aku ingin tahu alasanku menulis surat ini, aku dipaksa!!! Aku dipaksa oleh orang-orang sinting nan gelo itu!? Kau pasti mengerti siapa yang kumaksud. Mereka memaksaku sambil mengatakan "apa kau tidak rindu pacarmu itu?" saat kujawab "ya" mereka menyeretku dan memaksaku menulis surat! Dan di sinilah aku, menulis surat aneh bin ajaib untukmu. Dan kenapa mereka terus mengintip suratku!? Pergi! Pergi!_

_Oh maafkan aku, mereka semua sudah kukunci gerakannya dengan kagemane shuriken. Kini aku bisa bebas menulis surat._

_Uhm....apa lagi yang harus kutulis? Oh, ini begitu merepotkan! Oh ya! Memang aku dipaksa untuk mengirim surat padamu, tapi.......aku memang ingin menjalin kontak dengamu. Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama satu bulan, kupikir aku terserang penyakit rindu. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, kadang aku kesal karena saat aku sadar aku hanya terus membicarakanmu, aku tak bisa mengontrol rasa ini. Aku rindu padamu. Sangat rindu._

_Ya....ya.....silahkan tertawa! Aku tahu kau sedang tertawa sekarang berkat kata-kata lebay yang kutulis barusan._

_Oh ya, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di Konoha ini – bagian ini seharusnya menjadi pembuka surat ya? Tapi sudahlah, merepotkan. Tidak sepenuhnya baik-baik saja sih, karena aku rindu padamu sampai-sampai aku ingin lari sekarang ke Suna dan memelukmu._

_Apa saja yang kau kerjakan sekarang? Ok, aku tahu kau sekarang sedang membaca suratku, tapi aku menanyakan hal lain. Apa kau banyak mendapat misi sulit? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau makan dengan baik dan teratur? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja?_

_Ku harap kau baik-baik saja, kadang kalau sedang bekerja aku tak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Hei!!!!! Naruto! Jangan mengintip suratku terus!? Kenapa mereka semua memandangiku seperti itu!? Kenapa mereka terus-terusan berkomentar soal surat ini?! Ino bilang surat ini kurang romantis. Sai bilang surat ini tidak jelas. Naruto bilang aku sedang mencoba membuat surat lawakan. Pergi kalian!?_

_Ok, kembali ke topic surat ini. Kau tak akan bisa menghitung berapa kali aku datang ke ruang misi untuk bertanya apakah ada misi untuk ke Suna. Mereka selalu menggodaku dengan mengatakan kalau aku sedang dimabuk asmara. Aku tidak peduli dan aku terus menerus melihat apakah ada misi untuk ke Suna. Sayangnya sampai hari ini pun aku tak mendapatkan misi ke Suna. Apakah aku harus membuat rencana licik untuk menciptakan misi palsu untuk pergi ke Suna?_

_Eh? Sejak kapan surat ini jadi sepanjang ini, pada awalnya aku hanya ingin menulis "hai" namun malah jadi sepanjang ini. Yah....memang benar sih, banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu sampai mungkin bila diuraikan akan mencapai berlembar-lembar halaman polio, aku tak ingin kau kecapaian membaca._

_Hm.............setelah surat ini kubaca ulang, surat ini sungguh aneh ya? Ya sudah, lupakan saja surat ini. Kau tidak perlu membalasnya. Aku cuma berharap kau membaca surat ini._

_Dan, satu hal lagi..........aku cinta padamu dan sekarang aku rindu padamu. Kapan ya kita bisa bertemu? Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya._

_Inilah akhir surat. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Pokoknya, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Sudah, itu saja._

_Salam rindu dari Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

Temari tersenyum sesudah selesai membaca surat aneh dan nggak jelas dari pacarnya di Konoha. Selama membaca surat, ia tak bisa berhenti tertawa-tawa sendiran dan tersenyum-senyum, sama sekali lupa kalau kedua adiknya sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, mungkin mereka berpikir Temari berubah jadi gila karena depresi (*author dikipas sama Temari sampai terbang ke langit dan nabrak pesawat terbang).

Awalnya, Temari terkejut saat seorang anbu memberikan surat ini ke Temari dan mengatakan kalau surat itu dikirim khusus dari Konoha untuk Temari, saat pergi ke kantor Kazekage, Temari melihat Kankurou marah-marah sendiri tentang tindakan bodoh Shikamaru yang membuat nyaris para ninja Suna panik. Ia melihat Gaara hanya tersenyum memandangi Kankurou meski sebenarnya dalam hati ia ingin tertawa (yah, namanya juga jaga imej).

Temari tak bisa melupakan omelan Kankurou yang kesal dengan tindakan Shikamaru. Memang, Temari juga sempat berpikir saat melihat Kazemaki, burung elang Konoha yang biasanya hanya dipakai pada saat-saat darurat terbang di atas langit Suna. Shikamaru telah sukses membuat para ninja Suna kelimpungan hanya dengan sebuah tindakan konyol.

"Jadi, kau akan membalasnya?" tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Temari.

Temari tersenyum, ia melihat Kankuoru masih cemberut dan Gaara menatap penuh arti padanya. Temari mengangguk dan pergi keluar kantor.

Ia akan membalas surat Shikamaru, meski surat ini gila dan sinting, surat ini adalah bukti kalau Shikamaru rindu padanya. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, ia akan menulis surat balasan untuk Shikamaru. Kira-kira....reaksi Shikamaru nanti gimana ya?

* * *

review!!! Kalau memang kalian pengen ini berlanjut review dulu! Karena ini bisa aja tamat di sini...


	2. Chapter 2

Karena ternyata reviewnya banyak juga, akhirnya fanfic ini dilanjutkan deh ^^. Yei!!! Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya ya!!!

Oh ya, ada pengumuman di bawah, baca ya!

* * *

_Suna, bulan x tanggal o _

_Untuk Nara Shikamaru  
Dari Temari_

_Hai Shikamaru! Apa kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja di Suna. Aku tahu, kau sudah menulis di suratmu – yang aneh itu – kalau aku tak perlu membalas suratmu. Tapi, akhirnya tetap saja kubalas, mungkin alasannya – sedikit – sama denganmu, banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu._

_Sama seperti dirimu, setiap hari aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, hal itu membuatku kesal ditambah lagi dengan semua tugasku di Suna, ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Pada saat malam hari, terkadang aku berpikir, 'Shikamaru sedang apa ya? Apakah dia sedang memikirkanku juga?'. Pasti selalu begitu._

_Kau menanyakan bagaimana misiku? Oh ya ampun! Misiku itu sudah banyak, susah, bikin pusing duh parah deh! Memang sih, tugas-tugasku ini sudah selayaknya di kerjakan oleh seorang jounin, sebut saja mendapat misi ranking S sendirian dan hal-hal lainnya. Tapi, kadang jumlahnya yang banyak membuatku kesal dan sampai sekarang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku belum juga mendapatkan misi untuk pergi ke Konoha._

_Banyaknya tugas membuatku sering sakit kepala, aku berharap aku segera mendapatkan tugas ringan sebagai ambassador Suna secepatnya, aku ingin istirahat dan bertemu denganmu._

_Kau tahu? Kadang sakit kepala ini membuatku berpikiran aneh. Seperti, kamu tahu kan, rambumu itu seperti nanas? Apa kau memang menyukai buah nanas? Atau kau malah membencinya? Lalu, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengannya? Apa misalkan kau memiliki anak laki-laki maka anakmu itu juga akan mirip denganmu? Duh, semua pertanyaan itu benar-benar tidak penting sekali ya?_

_Tampaknya aku harus segera minum aspirin atau konsultasi ke dokter ahli otak, atau mungkin saja aku jadi begini karena ketularan darimu??_

_Oh ya, kau tahu? Meski suratmu itu sangat aneh, tapi membacanya membuatku senang. Sekarang aku sering membawa suratmu kemana-mana, selain untuk mnegingatkanku kalau ada seseorang yang selalu merindukan diriku di desa lain namun juga untuk melepas stressku karena suratmu itu benar-benar lucu._

_Oh maaf, bukan maksudku untuk mengejek suratmu, tapi aku jujur, suratmu itu benar-benar lucu!!! Aku tak tahu kalau kau punya bakat melawak!!!_

_Uph, maaf, aku jadi hilang kontrol. Tapi aku senang, suratmu telah mencerahkan hariku, eh? Kok aku jadi puitis begini? Oh maaf ya, tampaknya kau sudah sukses menulariku dengan virus konyolmu itu. Tapi, aku senang, hari-hariku jadi lebih ceria._

_Kau tahu? Tadinya, aku nyaris ingin menculik Takamaru, elang tercepat Suna untuk mengirim surat ini padamu, tapi tidak jadi. Aku bisa dimarahi Kankurou dan para tetua jika aku melakukannya, jadi aku mengirim surat ini menggunakan burung dara biasa. Aku tahu kemampuan burung dara Suna pasti bisa mengantarkan surat ini sampai ke tanganmu dengan selamat._

_Oh ya, aku sedang dirundung banyak misi dan tugas yang benar-benar membuatku serasa ingin membantai banyak orang. Jadi, untuk pelepas lara, maukah kau kirimi aku surat balasan yang berisi puisi buatanmu?_

_Hm....aku bisa membayangkan kau kejang-kejang ketika membaca permitaanku barusan. Aku tidak meminta kau membuatkanku puisi lebay yang menjijikkan, hanya puisi saja, kalau bisa tentang cinta. Itu saja._

_Kalau memang kau sudah mengirim puisimu padaku, aku akan mengirimimu puisi buatanku._

_Dan ingat! Aku tidak menerima kata tidak! Jadi kau harus membuatkan satu puisi untukku! HARUS!!!_

_Oh ya, dan jangan selingkuh!!! Jika kau selingkuh tanpa segan-segan aku akan menghabisimu dengan jurus pamungkasku, Gaara dan Kankurou juga pasti dengan senang hati meminjamkan tenaga mereka untuk menghabisimu, kalau kami bertiga melawanmu, aku yakin, mayatmu pun wajahnya tak akan dikenali lagi._

_Oh maaf, aku cuma bercanda kok. Mana mungkin aku bisa setega itu padamu._

_Sudah, segitu saja dulu surat dariku._

_Salam manis dari Temari_

* * *

Wajah Shikamaru segera memucat begitu selesai membaca surat dari Temari. Ia segeraqa menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan berteriak kerasa-keras pada bantal.

"PUISI!!!??? WHAT THE HELL!!!???"

Ok, puisi macam apa yang akan ia kirim ke Temari? Untuk membuat selembar surat saja ia sudah bekerja ekstra keras dan tidak perlu diberi tahu lagi betapa hancur suratnya itu.

(Shikamaru: Yang bikin surat kan elu!!! Dasar author sinting!!! *nendang author sampe kontal)  
(Purinsha: Yei!!! Biarin! Namanya juga cerita komedi!! *melet-meletin lidah ke arah Shikamaru)  
(Shikamaru: Akh!!! Gw sama Temari kan udah jadian!!! Bikin yang romantis dikit napa sih!!!)  
(Purinsha: Suka-suka gw, gw kan authornya *Shikamaru langsung mengkagekubushibari author sampe koit)

(Author gak jadi koit dan terus melanjutkan cerita) 'Kenapa harus puisi?' tanya Shikamaru dalam hati merasa sedih dan putus harapan (ya elah, kayak udah apaan aja). Ia tak pintar dalam berbahasa, berkata-kata manis, ngegombal atau apapun lah namanya. Sudah cukup dengan satu surat sinting dan aneh yang sudah membuatnya kena hukuman untuk membersihkan seluruh kantor Hokage – sampai ke WCnya juga – selama sebulan!!! Diulangi, SEBULAN JADI OFFICE BOY DI KANTOR HOKAGE!!!!

Dan sekarang, Shikamaru harus menulis surat balasan pada Temari yang berisikan PUISI!!!!???? DUNIA INI SUDAH GILA!!???

* * *

Wah, jauh lebih pendek dari yang kemarin ya? Apa boleh buat, suratnya Temari terbilang normal sih gak kayak Shikamaru *author kabur menghindari Shikamaru.

Ya udah, review aja ya!!!

Oh ya: Pengumuman!!! Telah dibuka sebuah kontes membuat puisi di fanfic ini untuk para pembaca!!! Bagi yang berminat membantu Shikamaru membuatkan puisi untuk Temari silahkan kirim lewat PM atau review!!! Boleh lebay, gokil, jayuz, romantis, humor pokoknya apa aja deh dan kalau bisa temanya cinta ya!! Ok? Untuk pemenangnya, puisinya akan ditampilkan di chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok....akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga......terimakasih untuk Coppelia-220595, Dolphin chan Kurosawa dan sEeCret gIrl yang udah ngirimin aku puisi untuk membantu Shikamaru. Dan pemenangnya adalah......(*author nyewa pengamen lewat untuk memberikan efek tabuhan drum) Kirazu Haruka, puisi kamu 'keren' makanya kamu terpilih jadi pemenang, oh ya, puisimu aku ubah dan tambahin dikit gak apa-apa kan? Pokoknya, selamat!!!! Untuk yang udah ngirim dan yang menang gak dapet apa-apa *author dikerorok. Makasih banyak ya! ^^

* * *

Kankurou memandangi Temari dengan wajah cemberut, wajah kakaknya kini terlihat sangat senang. Ia menoleh ke Gaara yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan gunungan berkas-berkas.

"Temari kenapa?" tanya Kankurou meski ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan ketika Kankurou perhatikan baik-baik, Gaara sama sekali tidak bergerak, hanya menatap lurus ke bawah.

"Gaara? Oi? Kau tak apa?" tanya Kankurou mulai cemas. Gaara menggeleng namun tubunya gemetaran sedikit, Kankurou jadi makin cemas.

"Uph," Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan matanya sedikit berair sedangkan Kankurou yang melihat Gaara yang sedang berusaha menahan tawa seperti itu jadi kebingungan sendiri. 'Waduh, jangan-jangan si Gaara salah makan ya tadi pagi?' pikirnya khawatir.

"Sebaikanya kau jangan mengganggu Temari, biarkan saja," kata Gaara sembari menghapus air matanya.

Kankurou hanya bisa mengangguk bodoh. 'Kenapa Gaara tertawa ya? Rasanya, semenjak berumur 6 tahun, Gaara sudah tak pernah tertawa lagi. Wah.....ada apa sih sebenarnya?"

* * *

_Konoha bulan x tanggal o_

_Untuk Temari  
Dari Nara Shikamaru_

_Hai Temari, langsung potong saja basa-basinya. Kau tahu? Perempuan adalah makhluk paling merepotkan yang pernah kutahu. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau ingin aku membuatkanmu sebuah....ya ampun.....sebuah.....sebuah PUISI!?_

_KENAPA HARUS PUISI, TEMARI!? APA NGGAK ADA YANG LAIN SELAIN ITU???? KENAPA HARUS PUISI? DARI SELURUH BENTUK HADIAH YANG ADA KENAPA HARUS PUISI!!!????_

_Ok, kalau tujuanmu meminta puisi padaku adalah untuk membuatku panik dan histeris seharian maka kau sangat sukses! Permintaanmu ini telah berhasil membuat Naruto dan kawan-kawan terkena penyakit asma karena tak bisa berhenti tertawa!!!! Ampun deh!!!_

_Dan, aku tak perlu memberitahumu kalau dulu setiap sekolah aku selalu tertidur saat jam pelajaran bahasa kan? (note: memangnya di Akademi Ninja ada pelajaran bahasa????? O.o) Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuat puisi!!! Aku bahkan tak pernah membuat puisi seumur hidupku!!! Aku tak peduli! Meskipun orang bilang aku jenius, namun kalau sudah masuh urusan beromantis seperti membuat puisi aku angkat tangan!!!_

_Tapi.......tapi......._

_Karena ini permintaan darimu akhirnya aku buat juga puisinya, ukh.....!!!_

_SILAHKAN TERTAWA!! ATAUPUN MUNTAH!!! ATAU APA SAJA!!! SILAHKAN TEMARI!!! YANG PENTING AKU SUDAH MEMENUHI PERMINTAANMU ITU!!!! Tapi aku tidak marah kok padamu._

_Ini dia puisinya, silahkan dibaca......._

_My First Love_

_Pertama kali ku melihatmu  
Hatiku serasa melayang, apa ini namanya cinta?  
Melihat rambut jabrik kuningmu, serta mata hijaumu  
Membuat aku salah tingkah, dadaku panas membara_

_Walau kau keras kepala bagaikan batu  
Dan juga cerewet seperti bebek  
Namun justru sifatmu yang seperti itulah  
Yang membuatku semakin menyukaimu_

_Waktu kudengar dulu kau akan datang waktu festival  
Aku langsung gugup, bingung, dan jadi salah tingkah  
Saking berubah drastisnya aku, hampir ku diseret ke rumah sakit jiwa  
Dan bodohnya lagi, ku tak tahu mengapa ada apa dengan diriku ini_

_Ketika kau datang, aku malah hancur-hancuran  
Aku jadi berbeda sekali dari aku yang biasa  
Gugup, blushing, salah tingkah _(lagi)_  
Sampai aku dibilang palsu oleh Naruto bodoh itu_

_Semua orang disekitarku menganggapku aneh  
Ibuku bilang aku berubah jadi orang autis atau idiot  
Sai bilang aku sedang 'falling in love'  
Dan Ayahku hanya memaklumiku saja_

_Aku berusaha keras agar tampak normal, tapi tak bisa  
Ternyata, itu semua karena kau datang  
Debaran di jantungku seperti takkan pernah berhenti _(ya, eyalah...kalau berhenti kan mati namanya)_  
Dan wajahku yang memerah bagaikan lobster juga hampir tak bisa kusembunyikan_

_Temariku, sayangku _(*author muntah-muntah, huek LEBAY banget!)_  
Barulah kusadar kalau aku menyukaimu  
Bukan, bahkan aku setengah hidup jatuh cinta padamu  
Begitu menyadari itu, kepalaku seperti mau meledak bagaikan sebuah petasan_

_Dan ketika akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu kencan  
Sungguh, hati gembira tak terkira sampai rasanya aku akan melayang ke surga  
Apalagi ketika kau menjadi pacarku  
Hal itu bahkan lebih baik daripada aku diberi libur oleh Godaime selama sebulan penuh_

_Walaupun sekarang kau ada di Suna, dan aku di Konoha  
Namun cinta kita takkan pernah bisa pisah  
Aku akan selalu, selalu, selalu  
Mencintai dan menyayangimu  
Semoga saja kita bisa bertemu dalam waktu dekat ini_

(Shikamaru: *cengo liat puisinya)  
(Purinsha: *sedang terkena penyakit bengek dadakan karena gak bisa berhenti ketawa)  
(Shikamaru: GUE GAK INGET PERNAH BUAT PUISI GAJE MACAM BEGINI!!!!! *akhirnya meledak juga)  
(Purinsha: Emang bukan loe yang bikin, hebat!! Ini puisi keren banget!!!!! *masih ngakak)(Temari: *ikutan ngakak bareng author)  
(Shikamaru: *menyiapkan tali tambang untuk bunuh diri)

_Puas Temari? Aku tahu kau sedang tertawa sekarang. Karena ketika membaca puisiku saja, ayahku sampai jatuh dari kursi dan langsung sakit encok. Semua orang menertawakan puisi buatanku. Kata mereka, "oh, puisinya lucu banget?" atau "maaf mas, anda bersedia menjadi pelawak? Saya seorang pencari bakat," hehehehehe....lucu banget ya!?_

_Ya sudah, ukh....aku sampai ingin mati rasanya. Tapi biarlah, asal kau senang aku rela berkorban apa saja......._

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, puisi itu sudah menguras habir tenagaku. Kurasa sekian dulu saja suratku. Jagalah kesehatanmu, aku tak ingin mendengar kabar kau terkena penyakit bengek setelah membaca puisi – nggak jelas – ku ini._

_Salam manis dari Shikamaru_

* * *

Temari tak bisa berhenti tertawa sesudah ia selesai membaca surat dari Shikamaru. Ia sekarang hanya berguling-guling di tempat tidur sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Temari memang tidak pernah mengharapkan puisi lebay yang menjijikkan namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Shikamaru akan mengirimkan puisi yang begitu......LUCU dan KONYOL seperti ini.

Temari berusaha berhenti tertawa dan menenangkan diri, bisa-bisa rahangnya geser jika ia terus-terusan tertawa ngakak.

Temari bangun dari tempat tidur dan menghapus matanya yang jadi berair, ia kini mengerti alasan mengapa Gaara menyerahkan surat Shikamaru itu dengan badan gemetar dan mata berair.

(Purinsha: Duh, Gaara sayang, masuk angin ya?)  
(Gaara: *tidak berkata apa-apa namun cuma mengsabakukyuu author sampe koit)

Jelas alasan kenapa adiknya yang cool jadi seperti itu adalah karena Gaara sudah membaca surat ini dan sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

Temari kembali melihat surat Shikamaru sekilas dan kembali tertawa kecil. Meski puisinya begitu lucu namun puisi itu adalah cermin dari perasaan Shikamaru (Pembaca: Oh....Shikamaru itu taunya tukang kaca ya?). Karena Shikamaru sudah mati-matian membuat sebuah puisi untuknya – meski hasilnya benar-benar diluar dugaan Temari – maka Temari harus membalasnya.

Tentunya dengan puisi terbaik Temari.

* * *

Udah ah segitu dulu, lebih panjang kan? Soalnya chapter kemarin pendek sih. Nah, sekarang author harus buat sendiri puisi buatan Temari. Kalau mau kirim lagi juga silahkan, tapi author akan berusaha untuk buat sendiri.

Review!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, makasih yang udah menyumbang puisi untukku. Tapi, untuk chapter kali ini, aku pakai puisi original buatanku senditi. Yak, pokoknya bacanya aja deh.

* * *

_Suna, bulan x tanggal o_

_Untuk Nara Shikamaru  
Dari Temari_

_Ah, apa kabar Shikamaru? Aku yakin kau baik-baik saja meskipun kau kemarin kejang-kejang selama satu hari setelah menerima suratku. Aku tahu permintaanku aneh dan aku senang kau memnuhinya. Dan, terima kasih untuk puisinya......_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_Maaf, aku....kalau sekarang ku ingat aku masih ingin tertawa. Ups, maaf, bukan maksudku untuk menertawakan puisi buatanmu. Hanya saja, uph....._

_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_

_Puisimu keren banget Shikamaru! Bahkan kau telah sukses membuat Gaara menahan tawa seharian. Aku sangat kagum! Kau sungguh hebat!_

_Oh ya, puisimu itu memang sih terdengar konyol dan banyak kekurangannya di sana-sini. Seperti, kau itu tak pandai menggunakan kata kiasan ataupun mencampur adukkan kata. Kau juga lemah dalam kata-kata puitis, intinya puisimu itu sangat lugas alias jujur banget. Kalau puisinya yang buat cowok memang sering lugas ya?_

_Tapi tak apa, aku tetap senang. Dan aku tahu, untuk membuat puisi seperti itu kau pasti membutuhkan tenaga dan waktu yang tak sedikit. Puisi itu adalah curahan hatimu, aku senang menerimanya. Dan, terimakasih banyak!_

_Oh ya, seperti janjiku. Inilah puisi buatanku._

_Sayap Patah_

_Bulu-bulu putih bertebaran meninggalkan jejak di awan  
Rasa sakit yang meledak menjalari tubuhku  
Ku tatap langit tempatku jatuh berpijak  
Tangisku pecah sadari sayap ini telah patah  
Sanggupkah ku kembali ke sana?  
Nikmati kembali rasa bebasnya langit_

_Ku terbaring di sini, seorang diri  
Sesal di hati tak perbaiki apa yang sudah terjadi  
Air mataku mengering seiring waktu berjalan  
Namun sayapku tetap sedia kala  
Cacat dan rusak  
_

_Ku menanti hal yang tak ku ketahui  
Kuingin kembali meniti harapan  
Menggapai langit yang terbentang di angkasa  
Namun, aku hanya bisa menatapnya kini  
Rasakan air mataku akan kembali jatuh  
_

_Dan, kau pun datang  
Uluran tanganmu dengan ragu kuraih  
Kau kembali menarikku ke dalam dunia penuh suara  
Dengan lembut kau balut sayapku  
Dan aku pun terjerat oleh dirimu_

_Kini, diriku terpenjara oleh sesuatu bernamakan "cinta"_

_Bila kini kubertanya  
Apakah aku akan kembali ke angkasa? Meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini  
Kupejamkan mata dan melihat bayangmu di kegelapan  
Kau adalah langitku, kau adalah cahayaku  
Kau adalah tempat untukku_

_Kaulah segalanya......._

_Dan hati ini adalah milikmu seorang_

_Ya....itu dia puisiku. Aku tahu aku pun tak pandai dalam membuat kata-kata puitis. Aku membuat puisi itu saat aku menyadari kalau aku mencintaimu (namun kau belum sadar kalau kau mencintaiku). Puisi ini aneh ya? Tak sesuai dengan imej diriku. Namun, inilah gambaran atas duniaku saat itu._

_Aku ingin mengucapkan ini dari dulu, namun aku selalu lupa._

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya Shikamaru. Kau tak tahu betapa berharganya kau di mataku. Aku sangat bahagia. Aku sangat mensyukuri semuanya. Aku selalu bersikap seperti gadis dewasa di depanmu namun suatu saat ku ingin bersikap apa adanya di depanmu. Aku ingin mencurahkan segala rasaku padamu. Aku ingin kembali merasakan hangatnya pelukanmu. Aku ingin kembali bertemu dengamu._

_Uh......kenapa surat ini jadi terkesan begitu sedih? Apakah aku sudah mulai stress lagi karena tumpukan misi-misi merepotkan itu? Yah sudahlah._

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Aku benar-benar berharap kita bisa bertemu secepatnya. _

_Salam rindu dari Temari_

* * *

Temari menatap suratnya dan mematahkan pensil. Raut wajahnya terihat begitu seram. Seperti gunung api yang siap meletus.

"KANKUROU!!!!" Temari segera berbalik ke belakang dan melesat ke arah pintu. Kankurou yang kalang kabut di balik pintu segera kabur menyelamatkan diri. Namun, Temari langsung mengeluarkan kipasnya dan menerbangkan Kankurou bersama pintunya ke luar jendela. (bayangkan saja Kankurou sudah terbang nan jauh di sana dengan bunyi "cling")

Temari paling sebal kalau ada yang mengintipnya ketika ia sedang melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi.

Dan menulis surat untuk Shikamaru adalah kegiatan pribadinya.

Temari menoleh ke segala penjuru ruangan dan melihat sebuah mata dari pasir yang mengambang di dekat jendela kamarnya. Begitu sang mata menyadari kalau Temari melihatnya, sang mata pun bunuh diri alias hancur dengan sendirinya.

Temari segera melesat ke kamar sebelah dan melihat Gaara yang sedang – sok – sibuk mengerjakan berkas-berkas di kamarnya.

"GAARA! NGGAK USAH BELAGAK SOK INNOCENT DEH!!!" pekik Temari kesal dan mengipaskan kipasnya. Gaara memang nggak terluka namun tampang adik Temari itu memucat ketika melihat semua tumpukan berkas yang sudah dikerjakannya maupun yang belum sudah berakhir dengan keadaan luluh lantak di lantai.

Temari segera meninggalkan kamar dengan senyum puas, meninggalkan Gaara yang sedang merundung nasib karena harus lembur selama seminggu lebih untuk mengerjakan ulang semua berkas yang sudah dihancurkan Temari.

Satu komentar untuk Temari. Dia itu cewek yang manis tapi mengerikan! (*author koit dibunuh Temari dan mayatnya sedang disembunyikan di dalam hutan)

* * *

Akhirnya, sudah sampe sini juga. Ok, chapter besok adalah chapter terakhir. Tunggu ya! ^^

Reviewnya! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
